Say Goodnight
by Animelover5.6
Summary: Onesided SasuSaku Songfic. Sasuke confronts his emotions about betraying Sakura. OneShot


_Say goodnight _

_By Animelover5.6 _

_Hi! I had a stroke of genius today! This is a little Onesided Sasusaku one shot for all my Sasusaku believers! It's a song fic, song called Say Goodnight by The Click Five, and I really think it fits the Sasusaku mood. It kinda freaked me out to write this, Cuz I am a SakuLee Lover. So Enjoy! _

* * *

I am an avenger. Plain and simple. That's all I ever will be, and that is all I ever hope to be. I'm sorry…Sakura…

_Our separation has it's faults  
But I don't wanna leave it all  
So write the letters in teary ink  
I just need some time to think  
And I just need some time to breathe_

I'm sorry that I could never be what you thought I was Sakura. I know you don't understand why, but you will in time. I am an avenger. And this could be the only way I could get strong enough to revive my clan. I'm sorry…

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_

I know this is difficult for you, you told me yourself that you loved me, like every other single female in Konoha. But, Sakura…you were different. When I awoke from the state of unconsciousness that Orochimaru put me in, I saw your face and your hair. I deduced what you did, and that took courage. You aren't like all the others, you're strong…but it can never be between us.

_  
We're in a spell that never ends  
The empty hourglass wore me thin  
So let the phone do it's work  
Your voice is heaven  
But it hurts  
Your words are memories  
But they burn_

Sakura, I want you to know that it was tough for me to do what I did. That's why I said thank you. You were my teammate, and my friend, my comrade, and I will always remember the happiness Naruto, you and I shared during our time as Team Seven, and I grew to admire you, and your chakra control. I didn't want to ask you for help the time we climbed trees as a training exercise Kakashi gave us…because I was embarrassed. But Sakura, I didn't know what that felling was at the time. Sakura it was hard to leave you and everyone, but I had to. I have to be strong to avenge my clan and kill my brother.

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_

_  
Baby don't say goodbye  
Baby just close your eyes  
And dream, tomorrow's on its way,  
So just walk away_

Sakura I have grasped something that I hoped I would never have to face up to, something that I am actually afraid of…

I…care…for you.

I care fro you more than I let on, a lot more. Sakura I get worried for you when you're in a fight that I know will be difficult for you. I was worried when I could not see you fight during the Chunin exams. I was worried when Naruto and I were trapped in Haku's Chrystal Ice Mirrors. I was worried when both Naruto and I blacked out in the Forest of Death, and left you all alone to fend for yourself. Thank god Rock Lee was there to help.

…But it can never be, Sakura.

We can never be, because of the path I choose to follow. I know I have chosen the wrong path, I realize that. But it is the only way. I need to be strong, I need power, and I will do anything to obtain that power, even if it means betraying everyone I care about.

And I know that is wrong…but it's the only way.

I'm so sorry Sakura…but I can never be the hero you want, or the man you think I am.

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_

I am so sorry Sakura; I can never apologize enough for what I've done. I know it's hard, but you have to let me go. It is going to be even harder, much harder than you think, to let you go, but I have to. It's not easy to say goodbye Sakura…so just say goodnight.

_Baby just say goodnight_

_**...Goodnight...Sakura…**_

* * *

_Kinda sad, huh? Well, i didn't want Sasuke to seem like a** total** heartless bastard! This is for my SasuSaku lovers! Please tell me what you thought! R&R :) _


End file.
